A Small Box
by Infinite Vibrance
Summary: Sasuke's one tricky raven... A spin off one shot of A Bundle of Promises. Dedicated to Reviews for Master.


A delayed Christmas gift to my lovely reader **Reviews to Master **c: I was close to 500 reviews and they said "AWWW. I WANTED TO BE YOUR 500TH REVIEWER. JUST PRETEND I'M THE 500TH ONE, OKAY?" and I laughed so I HAD to do something for them. That, and I really don't mind taking one shot requests.

**Warning: Fluff and Smut. A spin off of A Bundle Of Promises (;**

**Disclaimer: ... I'M NOT SAYING IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU'LL HAVE TO PUT THE METAL ON ME! AND EVEN THEN I STILL WON'T SAY IT!**

Enjoy your Christmas present! And, to everyone else, enjoy this too! c:

* * *

><p><strong>A Small Box<strong>

**One Shot**

"Two hot cups of cocoa ready to be devoured!" Naruto beamed as he walked into the living room with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. He handed Sasuke the mug with blue snowflakes sprinkled around the circumference, keeping the mug with tiny foxes playing in the snow for himself. Naruto plopped down on the couch and sighed, feeling all warm and cozy and ready for a fun night of nonstop Christmas movies to get into the spirit.

Today was December 24th and the two were celebrating their seventh Christmas Eve together (soon to be their seventh Christmas) by indulging in one of their favorite traditions—Christmas movies, hot chocolate, and baking a truck load of Christmas cookies neither man could finish. They always alternated which house they went to. One year it would be at Sasuke's posh new loft located in the inner city and other years it would be at Naruto's low key, not so posh, apartment he finally managed to snag.

Sasuke leisurely sipped his mug of hot chocolate, every once in a while to steal glances at Naruto. His blond was really something else. Naruto could fully immerse himself into a movie and never come out until you have to literally pick up his body and move it out the room. He'd cry with the characters. Laugh with the characters. Even die with the characters—a dramatic death, of course—but his limitless amount of empathy always got to the raven in more ways than one.

"Happy!" tears were streaming down his eyes, watching little baby New Year being mocked for his ridiculously huge ears. "It's okay, Happy! I love your ears! They're adorable, just like you!"

Sasuke shook his head with an amused smile curling on his lips. "Oh my. Am I in competition with a Claymation child?"

Naruto sniffled and dried away his tears with the back of his sleeve. Blue eyes narrowed in playful anger towards an ever-nonchalant raven. "You're such a child, Teme."

"Says the Dobe crying over a children's movie…"

"It's a classic and you know it!" Naruto defended. Christmas Eve always went like this. Sasuke would comment on Naruto's childish ways with an immature point of his own, only to have Naruto raise his voice with a silly comeback. The two were in perfect synch this Christmas Eve compared to other years. One year Sasuke was delayed at the airport the whole day coming home from an impromptu family death, leaving Naruto home alone for Christmas. Another year, Naruto was the one having to deal with sticky situations and with such conflicting time schedules neither man could meet up for their tradition. So Naruto was extremely thankful that he could spend this year in the arms of the man he loved the most.

Sooner or later the two managed to move their bodies together. Naruto sat in-between Sasuke's legs with their back touching while the raven held him tightly around the waist. The blond sighed dreamily, gently tapping away at this empty coffee mug as they waited for the next movie to start.

Just then, Sasuke's phone started to ring obnoxiously, cutting the peaceful silence between them.

"You shouldn't answer that," Naruto murmured, placing soft kisses along Sasuke's neck. That stuff drove the raven crazy…

It just didn't drive him crazy _today_. Sasuke smiled apologetically, kissed Naruto on the cheek, and untangled himself. "Sorry, I have to answer this. It's really important."

"More important than Christmas movies?" the blond couldn't even process the reality of something being held on a higher pedestal than Christmas movies.

"Yes, Naruto. _Much _more important. Now let me take this." Pressing the green ANSWER button, Sasuke walked out of the living room dumping Naruto to drown in a confused puddle.

"The heck…?" Naruto had half a mind to walk into the next room and listen in on Sasuke's conversation. It was his house, dammit! His rules! _Their _Christmas tradition—and it was all being ruined by _one _freaking phone call. Naruto held back his impulsive urges and leaned back against the couch. His ears still strained to hear the conversation next door though…

'_Seriously… what makes that call so freaking important?' _it boggled his mind upside down and every which way until Sasuke finally came back, pulling his coat off the coat hanger. Naruto bolted up from his spot, "Umm… where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke was already by the door, tugging on his coat. "Itachi called. He has a problem with his car and needs me to pick him up."

"Can't Hidan do that?" Naruto took another step closer.

"He's visiting family three hours away. And everyone else from the old soccer team are too far away to be able to help." Sasuke closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him in tightly. "I'll be back in time for dinner, okay?"

The blond stood rigid like an ice sculpture. Really, he understood that Itachi was Sasuke's brother and it was second nature to go out and help him but it was Christmas Eve! Itachi could freaking hitch hike it home if Naruto had any say in this. _'But Itachi's Christmas could be ruined too…' _Damn you sympathy! Naruto bit back another sigh and managed to slip a smile—a very small one—onto his face. "I'll eat your portion if you don't come back."

A small twitch… Followed by a curious examination that eased into a small smile. Sasuke pecked Naruto's cheek and headed for the door, "Touch my food and I'll ban you from sex for a week."

"Ha! I've still got masturbation, Teme!" the door slammed shut, effectively cutting off Naruto's last attack. Huffing, Naruto folded his arms across his chest and stomped over to the living room for some quality time with his Snuggie. Comfortably tucked in his orange Snuggie, Naruto finished the movie marathon by himself. He held conversations with himself and even laughed at his own jokes before the loneliness really started to sink in…

"Dammit," Naruto muttered, slipping his Snuggie off before walking into the kitchen. It seemed a lot larger and emptier now that Sasuke wasn't here. "It's been two hours now." He looked at the nicely decorated table covered in a blood red tablecloth and decorated with candles and sighed. "The food's going to get cold…" then his eyes met with Sasuke's plate and the idea of actually eating _both _meals came into his mind.

"I did warn him…" Naruto said slyly, slipping into the empty table seat. His mouth water as the sweet scent of cooked ham, mashed potatoes, and other delicious treats hit his nose. He grabbed up a fork and prepared to impale Sasuke's piece of ham when common sense stopped him. "This isn't even worth it… And I do like our sex…" Naruto groaned, dropped the fork, and slammed his forehead against the table. "One more hour. He has one more hour before I disown him."

+A Small Box+

Three hours later and Naruto could be found sitting on the window ledge, staring at the mini people down below. City lights glowed and shined like stars hung close enough for humans to see but never touch. A small puff of air escaped the blond's mouth as boredom churned and churned its way through his body…

"That son of a—" _DIIIING DOOOONGGG. _Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin while the familiar chime rung through the air. He made a mad dash for the door and flung it open. Inside the doorway was a frost-covered raven, shivering and decked with little snowflakes, but he was _smiling. _Naruto crossed his arms and sent him his fiercest glare. "Hm. You look pretty cold. I wonder if I you'll turn into a human Popsicle if I leave you out there long enough."

Sasuke frowned slightly. _'Damn… he's pissed.' _No really, Uchiha? Whatever helped you come to such a conclusion? Slipping on that smile he knew Naruto loved—the one where the left side of his lips were a little more tilted than the right—he took a step closer, "Now Dobe, we both know that's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible in this world."

"Just let me in?"

"Not a chance, Teme." Naruto's hand was glued to the doorknob. They both knew Naruto didn't have the heart to close the door… No matter how much Naruto really wanted to slam it in Sasuke's face. "Your dinner's cold…"

Sasuke shrugged and took another step closer. Their bodies were unnaturally sensitive to how close they were in such a small space… "That's fine. We can always warm it up." He smirked a little, "I'm surprised you didn't eat it. Self-control finally registered?"

Naruto's nose flared. "Excuse me! But I am not a wild beast! Also…" a small blush crawled on his cheeks, "I… One whole week without sex is a no-no! But I'm still pissed off at you! You said it wouldn't take you long to get Itachi! Three, fucking, hours, Uchiha—three hours! Do you know how boring it is watching movies by yourself for three hours?" Naruto threw his hands in the air, "I ran out of things to talk about."

The raven was closer this time, his hands itching to touch Naruto's waist, but one hand was shoved deeply in his front pocket. So he used his other hand to stroke a few strands of blond hair that had fell into his love's beautiful blue eyes. Naruto's hair had grown longer over the years, much like his father's when the man was still alive. "You held a conversation with yourself?"

Naruto nodded and placed his hands on his hip, though his face instinctively leaned into Sasuke's touch. "I'll have you know that I am one hilarious motherfucker, Sasuke."

"I don't doubt it," Sasuke said with a chuckle. When their eyes met, that chuckle instantly died… No matter how much of a strong front Naruto liked to pull, if you looked closely enough, every simple emotion Naruto tried to hide came pouring from those blue eyes. He saw the hurt. He saw the pain. He saw the brief glimpse of loneliness. His heart cracked right in the middle, a long and terrible gasp that nearly drove the man insane. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled the man towards him. The hug was bone crushing and air cutting. Naruto squirmed but Sasuke didn't even fathom the idea of letting Naruto go once. He'd never let him go.

"Okay… okay… I get it," Naruto eased up in the hug, feeling everything Sasuke wanted to say and more from just this, and melted into the embrace. "I forgive you already, Teme, not let me go before you break me." But Sasuke didn't let go. Instead he squeezed Naruto even tighter until their bodies seemed to meld and mold into one. Naruto squeaked when he felt something rather _hard _press against his leg. "Jeez, Sasuke! Can't you control your damn hormones! I'm happy that you're back but I'm not _that _happy!"

Sasuke pulled back, looking at his crotch, then right back at Naruto like the boy had lost his mind when realization popped into his head… and then a smirk curled on his lips. "Dobe, a simple hug wouldn't turn me on. I do have something that could make you _that _happy, though."

"I swear to God if you pull out your dick…" Naruto started to say, only to be slapped shut when Sasuke pulled out a small box from his front pocket. "Uh… that is… did you steal that from Itachi when he wasn't looking?"

"Nope. I lied to you when I said Itachi's car broke down. We actually went out of the city to pick up this." His eyes landed on the box and then lifted back to Naruto's eyes. The connection was overwhelming. "Along the way he gave me this big talk on how I needed to know for sure if this was what I wanted to do. There is no going back after this, he said. 'You're making a commitment with someone promising them that your _theirs _and that you'll take care of them forever. If you can't handle that you don't deserve to be a human being'." Naruto could help but giggle at Itachi's blunt way of phrasing things. The man was always serious when it came to matters of the heart.

Naruto's heartbeat kicked up a little more when Sasuke gripped his hand and squeezed.

"Do you know what I told him?" Sasuke's voice was hoarse and strong…

The blond gulped, feeling like his heart was on the verge of exploding. "W-What…?"

"I told him that from day one I had already made that promise. When I first met him, I wanted to do everything just to see him smile. Never have I fought for someone to stay by my side as much as I have for you, Naruto." And then he started to drop, and Naruto thought the imaginary bullet had grazed his heart in one foul shot. "You know I'm not good with words, so I'll just cut to the chase with this." Time seemed to slow down at a cliché pace as Sasuke opened the small box in the palm of his hand… a simple, silver band glittered in the light.

Yup, Naruto's heart has just been shot dead. Naruto gasped and literally stood there, too confused and attacked by different emotions to find words needed for such a moment. So he stood there, like a fish out of water, blue eyes wide as he looked down at the silver ring, then back at Sasuke, then back to the ring…

"Naruto…?"

"W-Wait a minute…" Naruto held out his hands and took a calming breath, "My heart needs to get on life support and my mind needs time to catch up on this. Are you, Sasuke Uchiha, asking me, Naruto Uzumaki, to marry you? Am I following this right?"

"Surely I'm not on one knee to slip on a cock ring…"

"I'm trying to be serious here!"

Sasuke cracked a smile and kissed Naruto's hand, "Yes. I'm asking you to marry me. Will you accept me?"

Naruto stared at the ring for what seemed to be forever… _'He looks so nervous.' _The raven rarely showed weakness, even around Naruto, but tonight you could see every little seam threatening to snap if Naruto said 'No'. He was really tempted to say it too… just to see Sasuke's reaction. _'Since he was out so late and lied to me. But I'm too nice…' _he furrowed his brow and stroked his imaginary chin, as if he was second guessing saying yes…

Sasuke frowned slightly and squeezed Naruto's hand, "You're killing me here, Naruto."

"You killed me for three hours waiting for you!"

"Please…"

Onyx clashed with blue…

Naruto would have been heartless to continue his teasing.

"All right…" Naruto through his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and sent them both toppling to the ground. "It's a yes! A big, fat, yes!" he sat up, straddled Sasuke's waist, and held his left hand out. He wiggled his fingers, "My ring finger is feeling pretty naked here!"

Sasuke smiled—big and bright—and held up the ring for Naruto to see. "This ring is a special one. Look on the inside."

Naruto held the ring up high and peeked on the inner circle. On the inside was a small, beveled heart engraved at the top. "What's the heart for?"

"Say one day we lose the ring, or we take it off after a long and stressful day, the heart will be engraved on our finger, meaning that no matter what our love will still be there." Sasuke said. "I thought it would be a nice and unique ring to get."

By now, Naruto was fighting back tears as Sasuke slipped on the ring. Such a simple ring held a greater and deeper meaning than any fancy and expensive ring could ever wish to keep. Naruto kissed the ring softly and then leaned down to press a kiss on Sasuke's lips. "You're freaking amazing. Have I told you that recently?"

"Just now," Sasuke smiled in-between the rain of kisses Naruto was showering him with. "I love you, Naruto. So much."

"I love you too, Sasuke." Their kisses turned from innocent to passionate in a split second after that. Naruto wanted to show Sasuke _just _how much he loved him in a variety of ways… like with his body, for example. "Let's have sex," Naruto murmured against Sasuke's neck, licking the side of it up and down _slowly_.

The raven moaned. His hands traveled down Naruto's back, brushed his hips, and gripped the boy's ass. "You read my mind," he whispered, kneading those firm cheeks as he ground his hips upwards.

Naruto bit down on Sasuke's collarbone, a moan struggling to travel as a small stream of blood started to flow. Naruto lapped at the blood and dragged his tongue upwards to Sasuke's mouth, licking the man's lower lip before slipping his tongue in. Their tongues touched, shooting jolt after jolt after jolt through out both men's bodies.

Sneaky hands found their way up Naruto's shirt and started to tweak his nipples. Naruto gasped at an extremely harsh tug, moaning incoherent babbles once Sasuke's mouth started doing its magic. It sucked and it tugged and it nibbled. Naruto's back arched harshly, gasps and strangled moans filled the air from his nipples being played with and his groin being rubbed.

Sooner or later their clothes were ripped off and their positions had changed. Naruto was on the ground; legs spread wide and held up high, with Sasuke licking at his puckering hole…

"Ahhh… ahhh… G-Good…!" his head thrashed from side to side as Sasuke's tongue prodded in and out… in and out… If only it was longer. And, oh dear, the way Sasuke stroked his cock in time with his licks… "I'm gonna… gonna… ahhh!" Naruto exploded all over his stomach. His orgasm rocked his entire body to the core. Naruto's hips gyrated and jerked as the orgasm flooded his system.

Sasuke pulled back from Naruto's hole, poking the twitching ring of muscle, and admired the beautiful, panting artwork in front of him. "Couldn't hold back, huh?"

Naruto was still struggling to come down from his high. Face flushed and mouth ajar, Naruto cracked open a measly eye and shot Sasuke a lukewarm glare. "Well… obviously I'm going… going to cum… if it feels good."

The raven chuckled and lined himself up for the plunge. "I'll make you feel so much better… You'll be cumming nonstop once I'm done with you."

Is it sick that Naruto found Sasuke's dirty talk a major turn on?

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke's cock impaled him. Heat and pain mixed together in a never-ending confusing mush. He met Sasuke thrust for thrust. Moaning, and whimpering, and _begging _for more. "S-Sasuke… harder! M-More!" he gasped when his pleasure spot was struck dead on. "Ahhhhh!"

"So tight," Sasuke whispered over and over again. Sweat caked their skins and the heavy smell of sex strummed through the air.

They were both so close…

"S-Sasuke… can't… I'm…!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke snapped his hips especially hard.

Sasuke grunted and started to thrust with wild abandon. The signs of his orgasm was driving him insane…

"Together…" he whispered harshly, leaning down to stroke Naruto's cock furiously.

"Ahhh… ahhh… No… It's… It's too good… Sasuke!"

For the second time that night Naruto exploded all over his stomach, Sasuke's hand, and the floor. His inner walls clenched tightly around Sasuke's cock, sending the raven over his own earth-shattering climax. He screamed Naruto's name as he emptied himself inside his lover.

His arms wobbled slightly before Sasuke completely collapsed on top of Naruto. Their heated breaths mingled in the air. The sticky sweat and semen stuck to their bodies, but neither boy cared. What really mattered was the body they were connected to… and that soon they'd be connected in one more way.

"That…" Naruto panted after finally collecting his breath and sanity, "was great."

Sasuke smirked and kisses Naruto behind ear, "Just wait until our honeymoon."

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well guys! I hope you enjoyed this shot C: Maybe I'll do another one of their wedding/honeymoon (; WHO KNOWS! I'm currently working on my next SasuNaru fic and I'll possibly start working on some of my other fics as well... ehhh...

**I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS! I GOT TOMS! TOMS BABY! TOOOOMS! ALSKFALJKFLJKDSAFASJFLAF**

Till next time! :D


End file.
